fun time
by fanngirl
Summary: itachi ambushes naruto and makes him wear a strange out fit.


Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters just borrowing

* * *

Naruto carefully walked into the room. for naruto knew itachi was hiding somewhere in the shadows. lately itachi had been ambushing naruto in the dark and has been forcing him to wear some wired outfits. as naruto walked a few steps into the room he felt two hands start to grab him from behind. the next thing naruto knew was that he was being pushed towards the bed. When naruto was able to look a little he wished he hadn't cause he saw itachi holding up some outfit.

Naruto didn't know what it was but he knew it had to be something perverted. itachi then blind folded naruto so he wouldn't see. naruto then felt itachi softly yet also roughly pulling naruto's clothes off and replacing them with another outfit. When itachi was done he removed the blind fold and stepped back to look at the work he had done. naruto was afraid to see what he was wearing but when he did look he saw that he was wearing a rabbit outfit with the tail and ears. When naruto noticed itachi staring he started to blush with embarrassment .

Itachi then moved closer to naruto and whispered in his ear "I'm going to give you two carrots and you tell me which one do you like better." at this naruto nodded his head in understandment. Itachi the went to get something off the counter and as he came back naruto saw that he was holding a carrot. as itachi was handing naruto the carrot he said"I want you to suck on it and no biting." naruto again nodded his head in understandment. As naruto started to suck the carrot Itachi started to imagine it was his cock in naruto's mouth.

After a few minutes Itachi couldn't stand it any longer so he told naruto "stop, i want you to stick it up your ass now" naruto wasn't to much surprised and did as he was told. As soon as naruto was done he saw itachi pull out his throbbing cock already dripping with precum. Naruto then started to give itachi a blow job. as naruto was sucking on itachi he heard a moan escape from the older man. naruto then started to lick itachi's cock from the tip to the base and all over again.

Naruto then took itachi by the mouth one last time before he could cum. When itachi did cum naruto quickly licked it up the best he could. When naruto looked up to look at itachi the expression he had on made itachi go hard again. So itachi told naruto "i think your prepared enough" and also made naruto turn around so that he was facing away from itachi. Itachi also made naruto go on his hands and knees.

**Lemon starts here **

Itachi quickly put his cock inside naruto and waited for naruto to get used to it before he started to move. when naruto got used to it itachi started to go in and out, as his pace quickened itachi started to do it harder and rougher. When itachi started to hit naruto's sweet spot he heard the blond let out a small scream so he kept aiming at the same spot as he trusted in and out.

As itachi was trusting in and out he heard naruto say "mm...ah...I-Itachi Please h-harder" itachi started to smirk as he did as he was told. after a few moments itachi started to pump naruto's hard member. after a few more moments naruto came and called out his lovers name as he did. itachi felt naruto's muscles close around his cock. When itachi couldn't take it any longer he came hard inside naruto and called his lovers name. after itachi came he pulled out and went to lay down next to his exhausted lover.

Itachi then whispered in naruto's ear and said "which one did you like better" naruto quietly said "i like the carrot but i love itachi's" itachi then smiled at hie uke as he said "lets get some sleep now." as soon as itachi saw that naruto was asleep he opened took out a note book and crossed out something and started to write something else and as he did he whispered to himself so naruto couldn't hear "Maybe a panda bear, I heard that they like bamboo _sticks_." then itachi closed the book and fell asleep next to his blond lover

* * *

A/N:please review and tell me if it was alright. Arigatou


End file.
